The Small Print
by Bearhugsxxx
Summary: Walking to work one day Reid hears a cry coming from an empty alley-way. Obviously, calling someone before going down there would've been the smart thing to do. Obviously, telling the doctor that the small boy that he had found wasn't his would've been the smart thing to do. But apparently, Reid wasn't too smart that morning. Now, Reid has a case on his hands and a kid on his hip.
1. Chapter One

Spencer Reid, FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent, walked down the street with a coffee in his hand, obviously over sweetened. But that was the way he liked it. The air was warm but there was still a cool breeze, just like it should be during spring in Quantico, Virginia. He was heading to work, just like any other normal day. Except for what he did for a living wasn't normal at all. Majority of the world didn't wake up every morning and hunt down the 'bad guys'. Reid didn't actually think of them as 'bad guys' just misunderstood people who picked the wrong choices and were born into the wrong predicaments.

Reid continued down the road, heading towards the office. He was passing the back street of a semi-popular pizza place when he heard the first sound; a soft cry coming from down the alley. He stopped in his tracks and faced down the side street. He knew better then calling out, he hasn't only seen these things happen on TV he's actually lived them. Who really knows what's larking behind the garbage bins. Another cry was heard coming from somewhere in the alley. It's was quiet and laced with pain.

Reid knew he should have called someone, it was the most sensible and safe thing to do. But instead of doing what could have saved thousands of people, he did the exact opposite. He started walking down the empty street towards the cries.

* * *

Reid held the small body in his arms, panic rushing through his veins. He had to get him to a hospital as soon as possible. The small boy, probably no older than five, passed out once Reid picked him up and that made Reid scared. His body was scratched and covered in blood, not enough to be fatal but still worrisome. Reid rushed down the road; the hospital was the opposite way of the office and ten minutes on foot. He held the small body close to his chest and started running.

* * *

He pushed through the emergency doors and walked up to the nurse in the front.

"You have to help, he's passed out," Reid said, adrenaline still racing through his veins.

The nurse looked up from the computer screen, "Yes, I'll call the doctor right away." She picked up a small electronic device attached to her shirt and called for Dr. Adler.

Reid backed up a few steps, waiting for what came next. He hadn't been in an emergency room for a while; the last time was for his mother.

Another nurse walked through the doors nearly a minute later.

"Hello, my name is Grace, please carry your son this way, we'll help him."

"He's not my-" Reid started but decided it was best just to follow. He followed her into a small covered off area, the boy still in his arms.

"Just lay him down here; I'll be back with some paper work. Please, don't worry Doctor Adler will be here shortly," She said with a reassuring smile. Reid just nodded and did as he was told.

Doctor Adler, a tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes, appeared shortly after.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Adler," He said, "I'm just going to check his vitals, and then we'll hook him up to an IV line." Reid nodded and moved out of the way.

The doctor checked his heart rate and looked in his eyes. Everything in the hospital seemed awfully silent, and Reid hated it. He also checked the boy's blood pressure and temperature.

"He doesn't have a fever, but his heart rate is a little low. He seems to be dehydrated, so we'll hook him up with some fluids for a bit. Why don't you go talk to the nurse and fill out some paper work."

Reid didn't say anything, he just nodded and walked out to the entrance of the emergency.

He sat down in one of the waiting chairs and the nurse, whose name is Grace, came over smiling.  
"Here's the paperwork, fill it out best you can."

He looked down at the paper, the words spiraling slightly.

**Does the patient have any known allergies? **  
How was Reid supposed to know this, he just found the kid. He didn't even know the poor child's name! Reid wrote down, "None known" and prayed that the child didn't have any.

**Does the patient smoke, or has the patient smoked in the past?  
**Obviously not, Reid frowned.

He quickly looked over the rest of the papers, attempting to fill it in to the best of his abilities. He scanned the paper when he was finished, checking that he didn't miss any questions. They were all rather simple, but it would have been a lot easier if he actually knew the answer. Nowhere on the paper did it ask his relations to the boy.

He noticed a blank question, right at the top of the page.

**Patients name:  
**How in the world was he supposed to know! He tapped the pen on the clipboard that he was given. Should he just guess? What would happen if they found out the kid wasn't related to him, would he be sent to foster care? He couldn't let that happen to the poor boy. Even if it wasn't the proper or legal thing to do, Reid felt as if it was the right thing to do. _Phillip Reid._ Reid wrote the name down. The kid could be a Phillip, right?

"Sir?" The nurse, Grace, said, standing in front of Reid. "I'd just like to tell you that your son has awoken, you can see him now."

Reid wanted to tell her that the boy wasn't his son. But instead he just passed her the clipboard with the lies written messily with black ink and headed to where the boy was.

Doctor Adler stood outside the curtain for Reid.

"William's awake now; he's doing a lot better. We have bandaged his scratches up but he still has his IV in. We will take it out shortly, then he can go home."

"Thank you so much," Reid said. William, so that's his name.

"I was just curious as how a boy that young got that many scratches?" Doctor Adler asked.

"Uh," Reid started, not knowing what to say. "He fell down the stairs this morning, heading off to school."

Doctor Adler looked at him for a second, clearly second guessing what Reid just said. Then he nodded and walked off. Reid let out the breath he never knew he was holding and then walked through the curtain's door.

Reid looked at the small boy sitting on the hospital bed. He had an IV connected to his left hand and a sphygmomanometer attached to his left arm. An oxygen machine was sitting behind him; clearly it was being used earlier.

"Hello William, I'm doc-" Wait, should he introduce himself as a doctor? "-I'm Spencer Reid."

William looked up from the colouring book that was occupying him, to Reid. The small boy had light brown hair that needed a cut and dark green eyes. His small frame seemed a lot more fragile than most boys. But Reid didn't actually know what his age was, he was assuming around five.

The boy didn't say anything, only pursed his lips a little and then went back to his colouring. Reid frowned, was he doing something wrong?

Grace walked through the curtains and stood by William's left side.

"Are you ready to get this out of your hand?" She asked with a smile on her face.

William nodded and held out his hand to her, Grace set his small hand on the bed and started taking the IV needled out. The boy didn't make any sounds, only cringed a little when the nurse pulled off the bandages holding the needle in place. She also took of the sphygmomanometer on his arm.

"You'll be able to leave in only a few minutes, okay? The doctor just needs to come see you quickly."

William nodded again and the nurse left.

Reid watched the kid go back to his drawing book, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Reid was incredibly confused. This was very out of the ordinary for this genius whose IQ is 187.

The doctor walked in and over to Williams side.

"Are you doing well, William? I'm just here to tell you both about what you have to do at home, okay?" He turned to Reid before continuing, "Make sure that he's drinking plenty of water and let him have extra sleep for the next few days. I'd suggest keeping him out of school for a while, just till his body is fully recovered."

"Absolutely," Reid said.

Doctor Adler turned back to William, "Are you ready to go home with your dad?" He asked the small boy.

William looked up from his colouring book and over to Reid, standing in the corner, he narrowed his eyes a little before responding, "Yes."

"Wonderful. Well, with that, I'd like to say that you both may leave when you're ready. It was lovely meeting you William." And with that, the doctor left the small curtained-off room.

William started to crawl off the hospital bed and Reid moved closer to help him. He stood on the ground, a crayon still in his hand. Reid grabbed the colouring book off of the table and stuck it inside of his bag.

"Are we going home now?" William asked, looking up at Reid.

"Uh, yes." Reid replied. He was wondering why this kid was so easy going with everything. He told the doctor that Reid was his dad for goodness sake. Reid just shook his head slightly before he started heading out of the door and back home. This time with a kid who he knew nothing about.

He probably should call and tell someone at the BAU that he was calling in sick for today.


	2. Chapter Two

Spencer Reid watched the kid from the kitchen table. The little boy, William, hadn't made a sound since the hospital. And even then the only thing Reid heard coming from the little boys lips was a few words.

Reid had no idea how to look after the kid. How much trouble would he be in for having this kid in his house? Reid shook his head then glazed back over to the child. He was colouring in the drawing book again while sitting in front of the television, even though it was turned off.

Reid started tapping his fingers on table, still watching the boy, confused as ever. He wasn't sure if the tapping was supposed to calm him, or maybe because he just needed to move.

William suddenly looked up at Reid, "I'm hungry."

Reid looked surprised; the child was finally talking a little. "What do you want to eat?" Reid asked.

William furrowed his eyebrows and after a few seconds gave a shrug.

Alright, I take that back, he's still not in the talking mood.

"Would you like a grilled cheese?" Reid asked, standing from the kitchen chair.

William just shrugged again and continued with his colouring.

* * *

Reid placed the sandwich on a plate and cut it into four pieces. He placed the grilled cheese on the table and turned to the little boy occupied with his drawing book.

"William," Reid said, but it sounded more like a question. "I have your sandwich for you."

The boy stood up and walked over to the table and started eating. Reid sat back down beside the boy and started tapping his fingers again. Is this going to become a new habit?

He watched the small boy eating rather quickly. He wanted to tell the boy to slow down, that there is more food if he was still hungry afterwards, but instead he said nothing.

Once the boy was finished he pushed his plate forward, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Reid said, surprised again at the child speaking.

William was sitting in front of his colouring book once again when Reid's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Reid answered.

"Hey Reid, it's JJ. I'm just phoning to make sure that you're okay. Are you sick?" He heard his best friend going off on the other side of the phone, caring for him, as always.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Reid started. "Actually JJ, I have a problem. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, I'm so lost. I'm pretty sure I did the right thing but I don't think it's legal."

"What in the world are you talking about? Do I need to come over?" She asked.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," Reid huffed, nervous.

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can. I'm just waiting for Will to get home from work." Reid's breathing hitched a little at the name of Will.

"Okay, perfect, yes," Reid stuttered.

"Alright, Spence. I hope that you're okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." She hung up.

Reid set his phone on the table and attempted to breathe normally again. Was he fighting an anxiety attack? He shook his head and stood from the table again.

"William?" he said.

The little boy looked up at the man standing a couple of meters from him. He tilted his head slightly as if he was asking 'what?'.

"My friend, her name is JJ, is coming over to see us, okay?" Reid said, stumbling over his words a little.

William just nodded his head a bit before going back to his drawing. He seems like he's incredibly easy-going. He hasn't complained, asked about his parents or even cried. He just sits there and colours.

* * *

After about twenty-five minutes JJ was knocking at the door.

"Hey Reid, how are you doing?" She asked, walking through the door and taking her jacket off. "Sorry for being a little late. If you weren't sick then why didn't you show at work-" She stopped mid-sentence when she seen the small boy sitting in front of the television. He moved on from colouring only about fifteen minutes ago. He was now preoccupied with Blue's Clues. "Reid, who in the world is that?"

"That would be, um, William." Reid said, feeling nervous even though JJ was one of his few best friends.

"And who is William?" JJ said, whispering so the little boy wouldn't hear them.

"I have no idea, I found him in an alley-way, crying. I took him to the hospital but no one would listen to me when I said that he isn't mine. He was just so bloody and he was passed out, JJ. I had no idea what to do, I took him home and he hasn't said much. Even in the hospital he said barely anything to me." Reid said with a scared look on his face.

"Reid, please just breath. You said that he was bloody? Do you know what happened to his parents?" JJ asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He acts like he doesn't even have parents! He told the doctor that I was his dad!" Reid said.

"Uhm, let me go talk to him, okay?" JJ said, taking her hand away from Reid.

Reid just nodded and watched as his best friend walked towards the mysterious boy.

"Hello, William. I'm Jennifer, Reid's friend. You can call me JJ if you'd like." JJ said, crouching beside the small boy sitting on the floor. He looked over to JJ and smiled. He didn't say anything so JJ continued. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened before you meet Reid."

He furrowed his eyebrows giving her a confused look than shrugged.

"Do you know where your parents are?" She asked, her voice still very kind.

He bubbled out his cheeks, looking somewhat like an expanded puffer fish, then shook his head.

"William, do you know what your last name is?" She asked.

"Hemmings," William said.

"Thank you, William." She said with a kind smile, standing up.

Reid was still standing at the door, watching everything that was happening. He had calmed down a little since JJ first arriving; he was still confused on why William was acting like everything was so normal though. The boy didn't seem like he enjoyed talking either, which will make everything a little harder in trying to find his parents or even with what happened to him.

"Reid," JJ started, now that she was next to Reid again, "I think we should talk to Garcia tomorrow morning. See if there is any information on Hemmings."

Reid nodded. "I think that's a good idea. But what should I do in the meantime?" He asked.

"Maybe just let him watch television for a bit longer then get him into bed. You really should of told the doctor that he isn't yours."

"I know, but it's too late now." He paused. "Where should he sleep?" Reid asked, not even thinking about the problem of only having one bed.

"You could always stick him in your room and you sleep on the couch." JJ shrugged.

"I guess that would be a good idea," Reid said.

"Well, I probably should be getting back home. See you tomorrow. Okay, Spence?" JJ said, slipping her jacket back on.

"Thanks for coming over, JJ," Reid said, nervously.

JJ smiled at her awkward best friend. "We'll figure everything out, okay?"

Reid nodded his head again whispering a thanks and JJ left.

* * *

"Hey, uh, William," Reid said, standing close to the boy. William was still watching television but was now curled on the couch and quickly falling asleep.

"Do you think it's time for bed?" Reid asked. William nodded his head and stood up from the couch slowly. He wobbled a little but started walking towards Reid.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, alright?" William nodded his head again with a big yawn before grabbing onto Reid's hand.

Reid looked down at the little boy clutching onto his hand. He felt incredibly awkward seeing as he barely knew the child but he didn't remove his hand. He felt like he should protect this child that he found crying and hurt, left alone in an alley-way.

Reid started walking towards his bedroom and the small boy followed after, still holding tight to his hand. He pushed open the door and lead William to his bed. He pulled down the covers to the bed and William climbed in.

"There you go. If you need anything I'll be out there, okay?" Reid said, pointing towards the door.

The small boy, cocooned in blankets smiled up at Reid.

"Well, goodnight." Reid left the room, switching off the light, and went to make a make-shift bed on the couch.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows! It means so much to me! Some things in the first chapter may seem like I skipped over a bit, but I do have plans! As long as I remember to add them in later in the story, oh dear. Have a beautiful day!


End file.
